


Gave Proof Through The Night

by koganphrancis



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4th of July, A little bit of non-graphic sex happens too, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganphrancis/pseuds/koganphrancis
Summary: Set in the early days of Gallavich-these babies haven't even kissed yet!  I got too tired of trying to remember the timeline of when Mickey was out of juvie but it was summer but he was comfortable and happy working at the Kash and Grab, so let's just say Kash isn't around (either because he took off-or, if that was after Mickey kissed Ian, he's just not in this story because he's visiting his mother in Indiana or something-why am I wasting your time talking about Kash?).Anyway, an Independence Day tale I made up because I was missing these guys last night and my brain came up with this story to lull me to sleep.I have to say, remembering a time when I didn't have to think about all the crap that happened to them later on in canon was as soothing as a lullaby.





	Gave Proof Through The Night

The one concession Linda made to the Fourth of July holiday was closing the store at nine PM, rather than eleven.

They did a brisk business all day long, Linda was riding everyone’s ass about keeping the beer, chips, charcoal, and disposable lighters constantly restocked. To her credit, she had a knack for knowing exactly how much extra stock to order for days like this and customers were kept happy and Linda was happy with how much profit she was raking in.

Finally around seven o’clock she deemed the rush over and was willing to leave the store in Mickey and Ian’s hands and let herself take off to bring her sons down to Navy Pier to get in on some fun. The store’s air conditioning was old and cranky, and the store seemed only marginally cooler than the outside at best, even after the sun started to set. Both guys were a bit wiped out from hustling all day. They whiled away the last two hours, Ian spending most of that time gazing at Mickey and wondering at his farmers tan when everything Ian had seen him wear all summer so far had been sleeveless. Mickey spent most of the time looking at magazines and following the occasional stray customer’s progress around the store in the security mirror above the counter. No one tried to pull any shit, and Mickey was glad-the work day already felt like it had lasted forever. At nine on the dot, Ian flipped the sign to “Closed” and locked the door. Mickey put the gossip magazine he had been flipping through back in the rack and grinned at Ian.

“Think we better make sure the cooler’s all set for Linda to open tomorrow,” he said just a tad too casually. Ian broke into a knowing grin-Mickey didn’t give a shit about employee of the month type attention to tasks like that; he knew what the store’s security guard was thinking.

“Yeah, okay, but then we really should straighten up the stockroom and…”

“Yo, Gallagher, you’re off the clock. You really want to discuss business strategy right now, or do you wanna get on me?”

Well, when it was presented to Ian that way…

Not even five minutes later they were in the cooler (which was the only place in the store that actually felt refreshingly cool), with Mickey’s sleeveless security vest spread out beneath him and Mickey spread out beneath Ian as he thrust into him, relishing the grip of Mickey’s nails into his biceps as Mickey held onto his arms. Mickey had one leg up over Ian’s shoulder, and Ian was running his hand up and down it, loving the tickle of Mickey’s soft hairs against his hand, and the shapely path he was tracing from Mick’s ankle to his meaty thigh. He was sort of getting lost in that feeling when Mickey sank his nails in deeper.

“Almost there, Gallagher, if you’d put that hand to use strokin’ somethin’ else,” Mickey grunted out.

Ian bit down on his lower lip and complied, reluctantly letting his hand drop to Mickey’s hip to hold him in place while he freed his right hand up from that task (one time Ian, in the throes of his passion, had completely forgotten to hold Mickey in place and his slippery windbreaker had skidded right off the cooler they were screwing on, sending Mickey flying to the floor. It took Mickey almost two weeks to let them fuck face to face again). Ian began jerking Mickey off and sped up the rhythm of his thrusts, earning a sparkle of approval from Mickey’s blue eyes. Mickey’s ass clenching around Ian’s cock got Ian right where he needed to be, and the both came in quick succession. Mickey lay back on the cooler and Ian bent his body over him, letting his head rest on Mickey’s shoulder for a moment or two. He loved it when Mickey allowed him this type of intimacy, but he knew not to push his luck and gently pulled out of Mickey before he got kicked off.

While Ian was pulling up his pants and buckling his belt, Mickey slid off the cooler and took off for the bathroom. Ian shrugged, it was all part of the routine. Ian went into the storeroom and saw there wasn’t much inventory to straighten up, so he made quick work of stomping down some empty boxes to bring out to the recycling dumpster the next day. Linda had a strict rule about going out into the back alley only during daylight hours. She was probably right-she was right about most things.

Ian went back into the cooler to see Mickey digging behind a stack of plastic milk crates and emerging with two six packs of longnecks.

“Mickey, what the fuck?” Ian said.

“I stored these away in case they sold out-good thing I did, too. We’re down to just cans now,” Mickey said, walking past Ian out into the main part of the store.

“Linda’s gonna kill you if you take…” Ian was saying, walking out from the back as Mickey had stopped to put his beer on the counter and was now reaching into the small freezer up near the register. He pulled out a Bomb Pop, peeled the paper off, and popped it into Ian’s mouth.

“Relax, I’m payin’ for this stuff,” Mickey said, and good to his word, he walked around to ring up the beer and the popsicle and put money in the register.

“You in a rush to get home?” Mickey asked.

Ian pulled the popsicle out of his mouth and said, “Not particularly-why?”

“We’re having our annual blowout at the house, thought you might like to come by, drink this beer with me,” Mickey said, his hands resting on the two six packs, his thumb flicking at one of the bottle tops, his eyes looking down, not at Ian. “Or not, I don’t give a fuck.”

Ian grinned. “Sure, I’d love to see how the Milkoviches celebrate America.”

Mickey picked up the two six packs and they went out the door, Ian locking it behind them.

As poorly as they thought the air conditioner in the store worked, they soon realized it was better than being outside-the heat smacked them like a wave as soon as they were out in it. They began walking to the train stop, and Ian’s Bomb Pop was melting rapidly. The slurping noises he was making as he tried to lick it before it turned to liquid completely was doing things to Mickey’s dick. Things he didn’t want to have to suffer with on the train.

“Here, carry one of these,” Mickey said, thrusting a six pack towards Ian. Ian took it automatically, and then Mickey plucked the popsicle out of his mouth with his now free hand. Ian didn’t protest in the least. He was used to Mickey snatching what he wanted, and he honestly never had a problem with it. Mickey deep throated the Bomb Pop and let his teeth scrape the remaining ice off the stick, chewed it a few times, then swallowed it down. He gave Ian a cocky grin. Let _him_ deal with his dick now, Mickey thought to himself.

They got the train at their stop and walked towards Mickey’s street. When they got to the corner, Mickey said, “Hold this a second,” and shoved the other six pack at Ian. Ian held it while Mickey took off his security-well, vest now, originally a coat-and balled it up and stuffed it under his arm. Then he took his six pack back from Ian and they resumed the walk to Mickey’s.

They could hear the loudest music and rowdiest voices coming from the vicinity of Mickey’s house, but the whole neighborhood seemed to be outside their houses partying too, so no one was about to call the cops or anything. Fireworks and bullets were being shot off all over the place.

When they got to the vacant lot next to Mickey’s, Mandy spied them and came running over.

“Ian! What are you doing here?” she yelled into his ear to be heard above the noise.

“Mickey invited me!” Ian shouted back.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Invited, my ass. Just trying to keep you outta trouble tonight, is all.”

Mandy noticed they were each carrying beer. “Can I have one of those?” she asked, swaying a little on her feet.

“Get your own, Skank. Looks like you’ve had a few already,” Mickey said.

“Well, that is true,” Mandy agreed. “But that reminds me. Ian-don’t take an open bottle or can from anyone here, or accept a drink in a cup.” She hiccupped.

“Afraid I’d get roofied?” Ian laughed.

“Yes,” both Milkoviches said in unison, dead serious.

Ian’s eyes got wide. “Isn’t that something they’d only try on a chick? To, you know, have their way with her?”

“My brothers and uncles and cousins wouldn’t molest ya, but they’d do shit to ya while you were too out of it to fight back, just because you’re my ‘boyfriend’. Like, draw dicks on you with a marker, or put cigarettes out on your skin,” Mandy explained.

Ian raised his eyebrows and looked at Mickey. “Don’t worry, GI Joe, I’ll protect ya as long as you stay smart and listen to what Mandy said about not taking anything from anybody.”

“You guys got here just in time-they’re about to light off the fireworks now that it’s full dark,” Mandy said. “The food’s all gone though…Hey, Ian, are you going back to your house later for the fireworks over there? Lip said they’d probably be around midnight, they’re gonna wait for Kev to be done at The Alibi.”

“Uh,” Ian looked at Mickey, who was studiously avoiding this whole part of the conversation. “I mean, I’ll be home at some point, but I don’t know if I’ll make it for the fireworks.”

“Okay! Well, I’ll see ya or I won’t then. I gotta go talk to my Aunt Rande,” Mandy said, going up on tiptoes to kiss Ian’s cheek before she flitted off. Mickey rolled his eyes and then looked at Ian.

“Got a bottle opener on you, Boy Scout?”

Ian grinned and dug his Swiss Army knife out of his pocket, flipping open the accessory they needed one handed while he still held his six pack in his other hand. Mickey put his beer down between his feet and picked a bottle out of the container and took the opener from Ian, flipping the top off and letting it land in amongst the other detritus on the lot. Ian copied him and then they both picked up their six packs, sipping their beers and heading toward a clump of Milkoviches at the back of the lot.

They had already shot off a lot of the fireworks, and seemed to be in the middle of setting up a big display. Ian and Mickey watched and talked to various people, and drank their beers. When the last of the fireworks had been lit up (miraculously no one lost a finger or got so much as singed), Iggy started lighting farts. Mickey shook his head and pressed his finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose, but Ian was fascinated. It wasn’t that he’d never seen it done before; he had just never seen anyone be able to do it for so long.

“Did your brother eat nothing but beans all day?” Ian said close to Mickey’s ear.

“Naw, he puts out that much gas on a daily basis,” Mickey said. “He’ll run out soon.” Sure enough, Iggy lit one more and then declared himself out of fuel. “Hey, uh, it’s getting near midnight…we could go over to see what your family’s doin’, if you want.” Mickey seemed almost shy and demure.

Ian’s eyes lit up. “Yeah? You want…that’d be great!” Ian said.

“Let’s go then,” Mickey said. Ian followed him out of the vacant lot and down the sidewalk. Both boys were carrying their last beers, and Mickey kept bumping into Ian’s side as they walked. Ian was a little suspicious of that-even though they hadn’t had anything to eat, he’d seen Mickey drink more than a few beers plus some harder stuff in a shorter time span than they had spent at his house and not have it affect him much at all.

For Mickey’s part, he was wishing Gallagher would get the hint that now would be a good chance to “take advantage” of him and maybe try laying a kiss on his lips. Mickey would be able to feign it was the beer that kept him from minding, and they’d finally get to do something he’d been wishing to try for a long time. But no way was he going to kiss Gallagher first. He’d need to be able to deny it later if that giant idiot ever tried to hold it against him in the future. (Plus Mickey had never kissed anyone and wasn’t sure how.)

They got to Ian’s (without a kiss) and the party was still going strong. Kids were either running around with sparklers or splashing in the pool, Mandy and Lip were on a towel on the ground making out like no one was around, and Fiona and Vee were singing off key and dancing.

“Ian! You made it!” Fiona screeched. “And you brought…Mickey.” Her voice deflated like a balloon.

“I sure did,” Ian said brightly, inwardly seething at his sister’s rudeness. “You got any food left? We’re starving.”

“Sure, baby, we got plenty,” Vee said. “We put it up in the fridge to get it out of this heat. You guys fix yourself some plates.”

Ian led Mickey up the back stairs into the kitchen. “Sorry about my sister,” he mumbled to Mickey.

“Don’t worry about it, Gallagher, but I gotta say, I hope she doesn’t talk to Mandy like that.”

“Not that I’ve noticed,” Ian replied honestly.

“Then that’s all right. What’s in the fridge?”

They found grilled chicken and macaroni salad and potato salad and baked beans and they both cracked up at those. Ian’s eyes were shining as he looked into Mickey’s, and Mickey was tempted to forget his no kissing rule, but just then Vee came in breathless.

“I brought the biscuits and gravy to my house, because there wasn’t room to put them away over here. I know you love them, Ian,” she said.

Ian walked around Mickey to take the containers from her and gave her a big smile and a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks! You take such good care of me!”

“I, ah, I hope you like ‘em, Mickey. Your sister wouldn’t even try them,” Vee said, because she was nervous around Mickey and didn’t know what to say.

“She’s always worried about her skinny ass, as if she couldn’t stand to put some junk in that trunk,” Mickey said. “Don’t take it personal. I’m sure they’re good-you make ‘em with Bisquick?”

Veronica never thought she’d be talking about recipes in the middle of the night with Mickey Milkovich, but here she was and she was impressed, no one else ever cared enough about where they came from to ask.

“I do, with some shredded cheddar cheese worked in right before I roll ‘em out and cut ‘em up and get ‘em in the oven,” she said.

“How much cheese?” Mickey said, genuinely interested.

“Ah, no specific amount, I put in like a handful and if it looks right, I go from there. The beauty of it is you can never really have too much cheese.”

“I’m gonna have to try it,” Mickey said. Ian was standing between the two, watching their conversation back and forth with a big smile on his face.

A big shout went up outside.

“Sounds like Kev’s here,” Vee said. “You boys hurry up and eat. You don’t want to miss the fireworks and Carl’s been chomping at the bit all night waiting for Kevin.”

Ian heated up the biscuits and gravy and beans in the microwave, and then they piled the cold stuff onto their plates too, and went out and joined the festivities.

Kevin’s fireworks were just as plentiful (and illegal) as the Milkovich array, and everyone oohed and ahhed as they burst in the sky. Carl kept begging to be allowed to light shit, but Fiona and Lip made sure he only lit the little fire crackers and sparklers that didn’t launch when ignited.

“Everyone take a sparkler for the grand finale!” Kev announced, as he squatted down positioning about a dozen rockets to launch at once. Mandy and Carl went around with boxes of sparklers, handing them out to everyone. Mickey waved Mandy off when she tried to give him one, but Ian took two, one for each hand.

“Everbody light up!” Kev said.

Mickey grinned at Ian and leaned over to light one of Ian’s sparklers with the lit end of the cigarette in his mouth, and then pulled back and did the other one as well.

“Cool, I wanna try that!” Carl said, looking at Mickey with hero worship in his eyes.

“Yeah, not tonight, maybe in a few years,” Fiona said, pulling him into a side hug, holding her lit sparkler away from him.

“Okay, here we go!” Kev said, as he and Lip lit the bottle rockets and roman candles in quick succession. A couple of them were duds, but the rest went off and lit up the sky impressively enough for a few seconds.

Pretty soon after that, Fiona shooed the little kids off to bed, carrying a sleeping Liam over her shoulder. “I’m pretty beat myself, so I’m gonna call it a night,” she told everyone assembled. “Good night, everybody.”

Everyone said good night back, and Kev and Vee walked off towards their house holding hands. Lip and Mandy looked at each other, then took off up the stairs, Lip chasing a giggling Mandy. That left Mickey and Ian alone in the yard. Ian sighed, figuring Mickey would go home soon. He wished he had a room of his own to use, like Lip did since Fiona had taken over Frank’s room. He knew for a fact Mickey would not accept an invitation up to the room he shared with Carl and Liam.

Mickey was over by the pool. He looked up at the quiet Gallagher house, all the lights were out except the one on the outside by the backdoor, and the only sound to be heard was the whirring from the fans in the windows of almost every room in the house. Mickey let his hand trail just under the surface of the pool.

“You ever go swimmin’ at night?” he asked Ian.

“All the time,” Ian answered brightly. “You want to borrow a bathing suit? Or we could go in our boxers…”

“You scared to go skinny dippin’ or somethin’?”

Ian couldn’t believe his ears. “Uh, no…”

“Gotta piss first though,” Mickey said, walking over to the dark side of the pool and unzipping his jeans so he could let loose on the scraggly bushes growing on the side of the lot.

“Yeah, goo…good idea,” Ian said, swallowing thickly but scurrying over to do the same.

Ian was still peeing when Mickey started taking off his clothes. He stayed in the dark part of the lot, and left his clothes in a neat pile on the ground, vaulting up over the side of the pool and into the warm water. “Shut the light off, Gallagher, and get in here,” Mickey said. Ian ran to do his bidding.

Ian came back down the steps, quickly got undressed, throwing his clothes in a lump on a lawn chair, and used the ladder to get into the pool with Mickey. The water felt good after a long day and night, and Ian dove under and came up near Mickey, pushing his hair up off his forehead and smiling. There was enough ambient light that they could see each other up close.

“It feels good,” Ian said. “Aren’t you going under?”

Mickey ducked down and came up quickly in the same spot, pushing his hair back with both hands. He smiled at Ian. “It does feel good. Warm.” They both kept bobbing down to let their shoulders go under the four foot deep water-when they stood up straight their chests weren’t even covered. They both kept moving, sort of circling around each other. Ian was working his way closer and closer. When he let his hand ghost over Mickey’s cock under the water, however, Mickey backed up quickly to get away from him.

“Pretty sure if you shouldn’t pee in a pool you shouldn’t jizz in one either,” Mickey said, but Ian didn’t miss the tinge of disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah,” Ian sighed heavily. “Wish I could bring you upstairs, but, ya know, sharing a room with my brothers.”

“And my entire family except for Mandy is probably passed out all over my house,” Mickey said. “But…”

Ian’s ears pricked up. “But…?”

“You got a sleeping bag, Boy Scout?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, for campouts with ROTC.”

“Let’s get dressed and you can get it.” They scrambled out of the pool and stole looks at each other’s bodies while they toweled off. Ian was using some knock-off Barbie towel of Debs’ and Mickey used Liam’s second hand store faded Power Rangers one.

When Ian was dry enough, he threw his clothes and shoes back on and hurried to get his sleeping bag. Luckily it was in the downstairs closet but he snuck upstairs to get his pillow off his bed and some lube out of a drawer anyway. He stopped and thought for a minute and took the flat sheet off his bed too. When he got back downstairs he unfurled his sleeping bag and rolled it up again with the pillow and sheet inside. Mickey was dressed and waiting when he came back down.

Mickey lit up a smoke and they shared it as they walked. Mickey hadn’t said where they were going but it didn’t really matter-Ian would go with him anywhere. After a few blocks though, Ian recognized their surroundings and figured out Mickey was bringing him to the abandoned buildings where Mickey liked to shoot and get away from the world. As far as Ian knew, he was the only person Mickey had ever brought here, the only one who even knew about the place. And he was right in that assumption.

They walked up the flights of stairs to get to the top story of one of the buildings Mickey liked to use. There was no roof on the place, so they were under the smog covered stars. Ian unzipped his sleeping bag and set it out flat, so it was wide enough for two. He threw his pillow on top of it at one end and spread his sheet out over the sleeping bag, and folded it back so they could get under it.

Mickey silently watched him carry out the operation, rubbing his finger under his bottom lip and wishing even harder he could fake being drunk or high right now to kiss Gallagher silly. But they hadn’t been drinking for hours now, and he had turned down the skunky weed Iggy had offered him at the Milkovich party.

_“Why the fuck don’t you have any good stuff?” Mickey had asked, pushing the baggie away when he got a whiff of how bad it smelled._

_“Some college twat offered me four times what my personal stash was worth. I knew I could get some more tomorrow, so why the fuck not sell it to him?” Iggy the businessman had explained._

Mickey couldn’t fault his logic, but damn he wished he had asked Lip for some weed-as galling as it’d be to ask Lip for anything, if Mickey had, he could be learning how to kiss from this redhead right now.

“Hey, Mick? You okay?” Ian said, wondering why Mickey had been quiet for so long. Ian hoped he wasn’t having second thoughts about coming here tonight. They’d had sex here before-just not lying down and quite so prepared for it.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, just the day catching up with me.”

“I’m pretty tired too,” Ian said, stretching so his T shirt rode up and Mickey could see the strip of tender white skin between his pants and shirt.

“Yeah,” Mickey said, distractedly. “How about we grab some quick zzz’s, and then you can get on me after?”

Ian broke into one of those smiles that always had Mickey thinking back over what he just said to get that kind of reaction out of him. He guessed right now he must be too tired to suss it out.

“Yeah, let’s sleep,” Ian said, still smiling. He pulled off his T shirt and kicked off his sneakers, and got his jeans and socks off. He crawled onto the sleeping bag, holding the sheet up for Mickey to join him once he got down to his boxers.

“Just a few minutes, and I’ll be ready to go,” Mickey yawned, letting his head down onto the pillow. Ian pulled the sheet over them and put his head on the pillow too. They were facing each other, and just like at Ian’s, there was enough light that they could see each other’s faces up close like this.

“Good night, Mickey.”

“Night, Gallagher-you better be ready to go, bitch. Twenty minutes, half hour, tops, I’m gonna be waking you up.”

Ian laughed. “I’ll be ready.”

Ian woke up first when the sun rose, spooning Mickey who had rolled over in the night so his back was towards Ian.

Ian had the same smile on his face he fell asleep with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I can't remember the last time I was able to rattle off a drabble in a day, so this was very exciting for me :) Please feel free to leave comments and to recommend the story to your fluff-loving fic reading friends.


End file.
